Watchers In Camp HalfBlood
by DuskShade
Summary: The last of Apollos ancient order of Watchers is pulled through time from the days of the Ancients into modern day Camp Half-Blood. Forever trapped there, they must learn to adjust to the new era,with help from Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.
1. Prologue:FlashForward

**Chapter has been revised and improved, due to unacceptable errors.  
****

* * *

**

Prologue

Flash-Forward

The greatest and worst thing about life is this. A normal day could easily turn into a great day, or the worst day of your entire life. You don't know when the fates will decide to make you miserable, you don't know how they will, it just happens. What can you do? Nothing....except hope that your life is insignificant enough for them just to overlook it and choose some other poor creature to torment. Is this a cruel and selfish way of thinking? Yes. Do I care? Not really. That's life. I always believe if you lived your life well enough you would be just fine. Have I had a normal life? No. It is quite unique in fact. It still is...but I was stripped away from everyone I love in the process, forced to adapt to a new life, a new age, learn knew things, and disregard almost everything I already believed in. Yes some fates are crueler then death and this in my opinion was one of them, but I guess in the end...for what I lost, much was returned by slightly different means. One thing you realize though....pain and loss is dealt with much easier when you have someone to bare it with. I lost everything except one. I was just lucky enough to know that one thing was the most important in my short existence......

* * *

I could taste the blood dripping from my brow, sweat seeping in, stinging the wounds. Never had an appetite for it, but I could understand why some beasts devoured mortals.  
A delicate hand touched my shoulder causing me to winced for this was torn and bloody as well and my tunic looked like it was attacked by a few rabid dogs, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sophia, her emerald green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

My sword faded away, no longer needed as I replied, "Why is it that a thousand years after the great war, there are still time distortions and dimensional ripples, sending these "things" to us?" I pointed to a decapitated body of a beast who looked like a cross between a bear and a shark. several human like arms attached to it, but with claws bigger and wider then a child's arm...just don't ask what happened to its head....

Sophia smiled gently as her bow faded away. Bows were the required arm of Apollo's watchers, but he was fond of me and allowed me to keep a sword instead....as long as it was made with nothing but the strongest and finest Celestial Bronze....I hate bronze...its too bright...but who's complaining?

"It is our duty as watchers, Aerial. You know that better then anyone." As she says this, she placed her hand over my shoulder and in one instant there is a small green flash, the next the wound is gone, no trace of it, except for the blood that had escaped, which Sophia took care of by wiping off with her sleeve.

I turned to her "Your far to nice to me."

She tilted her head in an innocent way, "Why?"

"Because as the best healer of the Watchers, you need to make sure your fit enough to heal us. It does us no good if you die in the process."

She giggled raising her arms a bit then dropping them, motioning to the various cuts, bruises, and other wounds that littered her body. She was in worse shape then I was.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that. I know no matter what, you'll always find a way to keep me safe." She sighed and closed her eyes and turned and looked up at the sky. Not everyday you would get a statement like that. She never said anything like that out of love, or in an attempt to comfort people. She just spoke in a true and honest way. She really did believe I could protect her from anythingn. I suppose this is one of the many reasons why I love her.

"Well" I sighed, "let's head home." I turned and looked at the slain beast, stretching my hand in its direction and watched as it spontaneously burst into fire, quickly becoming consumed and turning to ash, dust to the wind.

We turned to the edge of the cliff, which we had used to corner the monster, trapping him like a rat. Fortunately we have no such limitations. In a flash of fire, blood red wings appeared on our backs, wingspans spreading four times farther then an eagle's. This was another great thing about being a Watcher. The gift of flight. Something mortals could only dream of having.

"Race you back!" Sophia cried, tightening her wings and diving off the cliff, spreading them and lifting off into the air climbing until she was high enough to level out. I did the same, gaining speed until I caught up with her, eventually overtaking her.

"No fair! Your wings are longer then mine!", she complained

I laughed and looked back at her, "I guess you'll have to try harder won't you?" I retorted.

And try she did, the lead switching back and forth as we flew toward the palace of the sun, both of us pushing each other harder and harder. Both always challenging the other to be stronger. I guess that was the bond we shared, and nothing could break it.

The palace had come into view, but several leagues away. Made of pure gold, the palace was a sight. From even here you could see the massive pillers holding up the the upper levels of the palace while the whole thing just sat there, in midair. Both of us pushed to our limits climbing higher and higher with each beat of our wings, hitting speeds faster then sound. Sophia was especially determined to win, considering the count was tied seventy to seventy.

The wind tore at our tattered cloths, threatening to rip them off. It didn't matter much to me, but I was a little worried about Sophia's reaction if her's were taken.

So busy we were racing, we failed to notice the unnatural disturbance in the air. By the time we did...it was far to late.

It all happened so fast. The air shifted suddenly and blurred making it hard to see, twisting images. The shift was so massive it made the palace look like it had imploded on itself. Then it hit me and I knew, my mind realizing far faster then my body, that we had been caught in a time distortion.A flash of bright white light blew in our faces, followed by a sound that almost shattered my ear drums, the sound of Sophia screaming. Then finally....darkness.

I woke up falling, falling far faster then I should have been. I was spinning wildly in the air, my wings were caught by the wind, flailing and uncontrollable. The world was turning. I could see the ground then the sky then the ground again. Before I hit the ground I was able to pull myself into something that looked like a dive trying to level out my fall. I was able to shift my path to a slanted angle. That's not to say I didn't hit the ground.....or that it didn't hurt. I flew through the tops of a few trees, taking off many branches, getting more and more bruises with each hitb but thankfully I didn't collide with any of the trunks. I flew out of the trees and raised my arms before hitting the ground, protec ting my face. I hit the ground and started bouncing, spinning uncontrollably. I must have gone several hundred yards before slowing down and finally stopping, landing on my back.

"So-Sophia" I groaned quietly, picking myself up and kneeling on one leg, holding my head, dizzy from the spinning. It cleared after a few seconds and I looked up and around the area. It was an odd site. It was a huge clearing littered with buildings, some familiar, and some....who's building style I would have called into question.

The next thing I saw, didn't help my mood ether. Sophia was on the ground, several yards away. A circle of people had gathered around her, but turned and looked at me. Obviously they were as shocked as me. But the only thing I saw was the young man in the middle of the circle, he had black hair and sea green eyes, he was kneeling next to Sophia, holding a sword up by it's hilt. Maybe I should have assessed the situation, found out who these people were and what had happened...but in that moment all I saw was Sophia's battered body on the ground and a stranger next to her with a bloodied sword. I felt my blood boil, hatred and rage consumed my mind. I knew that I should have calmed down, I knew there was more to this. But, can you really blame me for losing it?


	2. Chapter 1: I meet the birdman

**Chapter revised and improved for unacceptable errors  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter One

I meet the birdman

I never realized how boring camp could get without the threat of Kronos hanging over our heads. I mean don't get me wrong. The guy was a jerk, wanting to over throw the gods and send the earth into an everlasting darkness. I'm glad we beat him, but at least he made things interesting. Its my fifth summer in camp and yet, I realized I had never once spent the entire summer here. Always off on some adventure at this point. Always fighting monsters and dodging bullets (in a figurative term) every step of the way. Even though the lava wall is fun and I enjoy playing Frisbee with Mrs.O'Leary (being the Frisbee is an entirely different matter). It all just feels the same. At one point I think I started wishing that something would come and try to kill me. Of course as luck would have it, the fates granted my wish.

* * *

There I sat laying down on my bed face up and looking upside down out the window of my cabin. If most people saw me like this, would assume I was spaced out. In actuality I was staring at the automaton bird sitting there outside the window watching us. Annabeth was next to me, (still) exploring Daedalus computer. Ever since we started dating I noticed those little machines following me around. Surprisingly I was the one who noticed them. I never bothered telling Annabeth, but she did explain the recently new automatons. They were cameras, specifically built by the Athena cabin to keep an eye on camp. We had tons stationed in the forest. Keeping an eye on all the monsters that roamed the place, as well as a few on the surrounding areas of camp, to make sure mortals are keeping far away. I had assumed Annabeth and her siblings had built some back ups, and obviously they did and had their own purpose. I was afraid to even put my arm around her. She wasn't supposed to be here after lights out, and it was understandable considering that a lot of things could happen when a couple was in a cabin alone, but you would think watching us is a little extreme. Still, I felt like if I tried anything, the bird would shoot lasers out of its eyes and boil my brain or whatever those cheesy horror movies try to pull off.

"Hey Percy look at this." said Annabeth.

I pulled myself up and sat next to her on my bed, arching my head over to get a good look at the laptop. On the screen was math equation so complicated, just looking at it gave me a headache. There were several symbols

"Uh....?" was all my brain could manage. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Its Daedalus's theory of time." she explained.

I blinked a few times and looked at her "What?" Another genius response

"Basically hes created a formula, that by theory is supposed to make time travel possible."

"Oh" Now it clicked in and I actually had a few somewhat intelligent questions to ask.

"So....is it possible?" I asked.

She, shook her head and sighed, "Not with current technology, not even close. The amount of energy it would take is unbelievable. Im not sure even the gods have anything capable of this."

Woah....Anything the gods couldn't do had to be impossible. She shook her head again, closed the laptop and leaned on me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"There's no need to worry about it now," she said, "we have plenty of other projects to deal with."

I put my arm comfortingly around her even though I could swear her siblings were locking phasers on me this very moment. We sat there for a few minutes, not speaking, just taking comfort in being close to each other.

"Well," said Annabeth after a moment," I better sneak back before anyone notices I'm gone." Ha! Too late for that....

She grabbed her laptop and stuck on her Yankees cap and disappeared, then planted an invisible kiss on my cheek.

"See you in the morning seaweed brain" A disembodied voice whispered.

"Later wisegirl." I replied, watching the cabin door gently open then close itself.

I stared at the door for a moment more, the cabin feeling emptier. I sighed and layed down, not even bothering to slip underneath the covers and instantly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning after breakfast I decided to head over to the Archery range, I needed someone to talk to and I figured the best person for that would be there . I saw Chiron practicing as he did everyday. I found out on my first days at camp that I couldn't shoot a bow to save my life, but Chiron was a centaur (Half man and half horse) and he could loose three arrows at once and all hit bulls eyes on three separate targets. He was pretty good.

He turned to me as I neared wearing his "Hoofing it old school" T-shirt.

"Percy," he said smiling, "you don't come here often. Everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah everything's great."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it. Tell me what's bothering you my boy. I might have a solution

"Well," I started, putting my hands in my pockets," everything has been...a little dull."

He looked at me, obviously misunderstanding, "Well," he said, stroking his goatee and looking up thoughtfully, "You could always suggest some new activities. I do believe the next counselor meeting is soon."

"No, no," I quickly replied, "that's not what I mean. Ever since we beat Kronos. I've felt like...."

"Ah I see now. I know what it feels like Percy. The feeling of no longer being needed."

"Really?" I asked looking up to him, surprised by his response. I mean Chiron was an awesome teacher.

"Sure I have. Half-bloods these days learn more from each other then I could ever teach them. Sometimes I question why I'm still immortal."

"But your a great teacher! Your advice has helped me get through tons of sticky situations!"

He grabbed his bow and started to practice again, "Well it's good to here that this old horse still has some use left. But I realized long ago that there will always be an adventure waiting for you. Sometimes is just won't be what you expected."

"What do you mean?"

He turned his head, winked and gave me a big grin, "That my boy, is something you'll have to figure out yourself.

I nodded and silently left him to his practice and headed over to the empty arena. Mrs. O'Leary was nice enough not to use me as a chew toy today, and merely watched me as I practiced my sword play. Talking with Chiron had made me feel better and even a little excited. I mean when you think about it there are still quest that are given to half-bloods. Maybe if I asked, I could get one and Annabeth, Grover, and I could all go. Just like the old days. Man I really missed those times.

_Maybe Chirons right _I thought, _I bet I could think of something for the whole camp to do. Maybe...another chariot race or something._

I shook my head as I sliced a target dummy in half and decided I would think about it later.

After practice I decided to play with Mrs. O'Leary, tossing the shield/Frisbee back and forth with her. She chased after it, easily catching no matter how fast I threw it. The sound of her footsteps was like a mini earthquake as they pounded across the floor and you could swear the sound of her barks was scaring little children all the back to California. She brought it over to me and licked me wanting another toss. You knew she was big when her tongue was as tall as you and took you two feet in the air every time she used it.

I started laughing, trying to push her tongue away "Ok! Ok girl! A few more times." That satisfied her and she ran to the other side waiting for it, her tail thumping loudly against the arena walls. I tossed high in the air and watched as she leaped straight up catching it then landing. The force was enough to make me lose my balance and fall on my butt.

As I got back up I suddenly felt an intense shiver crawl up my spine and I quickly spun, surveying the arena.

_Nothing....just my imagination_

Still, the air felt heavy, making it difficult to breath. A whine sound came from the sky and I saw one of those commercial airlines flying over head. It couldn't see the camp of course, because of the mist. Nothing to really worry about. But then I looked back up and saw the plane blur.

_What the....?_

It was clear a moment ago and now it felt like I needed glasses. You couldn't even tell what it was until it cleared up again. I probably had a really stupid look on my face right now, but all I know is that something is in that pocket of air. A monster maybe...or something else?

Suddenly a flash of light lit up the sky, forcing me to look away. It lasted for a second then faded out. When I looked back up I could see something falling from the sky, falling fast. Heading for camp.

* * *

I tore through camp, almost flying and dodging campers.

"Hey watch it!"

"Jeez, Percy!"

"Sorry guys!" I apologized. I almost collided with Clarisse once and as I passed her I heard he call me a few things that I probably should not say out loud.

Riptide was still heavy in my hand. I had forgotten to cap it in my rush, but I figured I might need it anyway.

I stopped in front of the big house, breathing heavily. The object was coming in at an angle and watched as it disappeared behind the tree line, then suddenly flew out of the forest toward me. It landed and hit the ground, spinning in the air, over and over again, until it slide and rolled several more times before stopping a few yards away.

I ran up to it and saw the wings and my first thought was _harpy!_ But the problem with that was Harpies didn't look like goddesses.

She had long chocolate brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back, her slender body was well muscled yet perfect, and the wings.....were a crimson red, and huge! It was an odd sight, but they were beautiful. Then I started to notice the cuts and bruises that covered her otherwise flawless skin. Her cloths were a lot like what the ancient greeks wore, but you could tell they were made better then average. The cloths were purely white, but the edges of the sleeves and the coller were made of gold with the cloths themselves made from a silky material. They were were torn and tatter now, revealing a little to much of her.

I blushed furiously. I was afraid Annabeth would catch me looking. A jealous Annabeth equals a dead son of Poseidon . But I knelt down anyway, using Riptide for support.

"Are you alright? I asked, hovering a hand over her arm, not wanting to hurt her.

There was a flash of fire that made me fall back, and in another instant the wings were gone. The girl squirmed for a moment and turned her head, looking at me with gentle green eyes, blood running down the side of her face.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Who?" I replied.

She merely stared at me, then surveyed the rest of the area, watching as campers slowly gathered around us.

"Oh my gods is she alright?"

"Look at those wings!"

"She doesn't look like a monster!"

Her eyes shifted back to me and weakly smiled, raising her hand attempting to grab mine, but falling short and gripping Riptide, smearing blood on it, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly we heard another crash and watched as another spun and flipped on the ground landing harshly. Farther back you could see the small crater he made in the ground. We were so busy with her, we didn't see the new guy fall out of the sky. He was motionless for a moment. I didn't blame him, I don't think I would get up after that ether. I noticed he wore the same tattered cloths as the girl and even had wings as well. This day just kept getting weirder.

"So-Sophia!" he groaned suddenly, holding his stomach. I looked back at the girl.

_This must be Sophia._

I didn't think they were monsters and they obviously needed help. I looked back up to ask the guy if they wanted to come back to the big house. He was up and watching me. His eyes bore straight into mine, the sheer intensity of them left me speechless. All of us were silent, watching as he looked quickly from the girl called Sophia to Riptide.

_Uh oh....._

His face shifted, his muscles tensed, and the pair of wings he had quickly tightened behind him as he stood. The amount of hatred I saw in his eyes, could easily match Kronos.

This was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 2: The Watcher trys to kill me

Chapter 2

I watch the Watcher try to kill me

Quickly I stood up, backing away from Sophia's body. The other campers felt his anger as well and started slowly backing. Was I scared? A little. But my words still caught in my throat.

I watched as the guy slowly walked toward me. He wings started shedding the red feathers which burned up in the air for an unknown reason. This continues until the wings burn away completely, making him look entirely normal. Suddenly a celestial bronze sword appeared in his hand, out of no where. It was very similar to riptide. About as long and dangerous looking, but on the base of the blade was an engraving of a lyre.

_Symbol of Apollo?_ I wondered, _Who is this?_

"Hold on," I said holding my hands up,"I can expla-" Before I finished, he slashed at the air and suddenly I saw a wave of fire flying towards us. I jumped back and fell over, feeling the hairs on my face singe and as the wave dissipated. The other campers screamed and ran. The younger ones probably went to hide while the older ones tore back to their cabins to get their weapons...hopefully.

_Fire!? The guy can shoot fire!?_

I rolled back, picking myself up and held Riptide up in front of me, switching the watch on my wrist into my shield. I wasn't going to get through to this guy. I had to fight.

He started the first attack, aiming a thrust towards my torso. I blocked it with my shield and angled it so the blade would slide across in the other direction, causing him to stumble forward. I struck his head with the hilt of my blade and her fell back holding his nose.

_This will be easy _I thought as I rushed him, suddenly he flicked his hand and threw a big fireball at me.

_Or not....._

I caught the fireball on the shield which gave him enough time to recover himself.

His sword disappeared and he held out his hands, a small spark clicked and fire flashed his hands.

He started tossing more fireballs at me. Each one bigger and gaining more force. He pushed me back to the edge of the forest, unwavering in his attacks. I had to get an advantage and for that I needed water. I ducked one more fire ball which struck a tree, fortunately it didn't catch fire. Quickly I changed the shield back and threw riptide at the guy. He caught the blade by its hilt and tossed it in the other direction, but it was enough of a distraction to give me time sprint off to the lake.

* * *

He was relentless. I stayed ahead of him, but he showed no sigh of letting up as we leaped over fallen logs and waded through the smaller rivers. I would have used those, but I wasn't sure what he was capable of and if I used my powers now I would ruin the surprise I had in store. The bigger the body of water, the better.

The lake came into view and I laid the speed on, not hesitating a moment and diving off the small over hang into the water.

I felt instantly rejuvenated, diving deep yet still able to watch him as he looked over the cliff looking for me. He moved back down the cliff and over to the shore

_Perfect._

He got closer to the shore, his sword in hand. I waited till his feet were in the water then I broke the surface, and before he could react I commanded the water and a wave struck him in the chest, making him fly back. I walked closer to the shore, every step I took I hit him with another wave. He tried crawling back, spitting water out and trying to get air. He was done and I felt safe to come out of the water.

I walked up to him, keeping several yards away.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with an unsettling smile

"Your far more powerful then I thought, son of the sea god." He stood up, looking completely fine. I backed away, looking back at the lake.

"But," He continued," you have yet to face the true powers of a Watcher."

I've had heard enough and willed a massive surge of water to rise and consume him. It flew towards him expecting it to overwhelm him

Quickly he placeed his hands together and shot a large and intense stream of fire at the surge. When they collided the area was instantly . Both of us held our ground, my surge gathering more water. We were both evenly matched, until his fire started to change color. It started to shift from red to yellow and I knew it was getting hotter, evaporating my supply of water faster. The color started to go from yellow to blue the amount of steam and fog getting intenser. I felt my energy being sapped, I could barely hold him. The flame went from blue to white hot. My body was sweating from the heat, I could barely see him through the mist and my throat was dry, my lips cracked. The heat was so intense it burned my throat just to breath.

Finally I felt myself give in. The huge amount of water falling and splashing on the grass. I heard his soft footsteps as he closed in on me. I couldn't stand. The forest silent except for my heavy breathing. He stood over me and I looked at him. His eyes were full of anger and hurt and I immediately understood what he felt about that girl.

He raised his blade above his head, ready for the final blow. I could only stand there and watch him and think, _after all I've been through.._._I'm going to die because of a misunderstanding. _

I waited to feel the cold steel cut through my neck..but it never came. He stood there, the blade gone and his eyes closed.

"Something tells me...you didn't hurt her." he said gently and held his hand out to me. I was more shocked then scared. That was quite a change in mood.

I took his and was helped up.

"Um...she was..she just.." the hamster in my head was a little out of breath at this moment. But he shook his head.

"No it was my fault. I-" sharp twangs rang in the air and he faltered, I looked behind him and saw the other campers, all in formation. Apollo cabin had just lodged three arrows in his back.

He turned and looked at them, falling to his knees. Apollo cabin notched and another wave of arrows and took aim...

"Wait!" I screamed, standing in front of him arms spread out. "Don't shoot!"

"Move out of the way!" yelled one of the archers.

"It was a misunderstanding!" I yelled back. Although I find this situation highly ironic for some reason. Feels like it was from a movie.

I saw Chiron step through the formation and gallop over to us.

He stopped and looked at us.

"Aerial.." he whispered to him, barely audible. I guess that was his name.

"Chiron.." he replied louder, coughing up blood. We watched as he stood up and slowly pulled the arrows out of his back, one that went through the shoulder started to bleed when he pulled it out. His eyes went blank as he passed out and collapsed. Quickly Chiron walked over and picked him up, setting him on his back..

"Percy.."he said,"come with me."

"Chiron?" I asked, a little hesitant, "who are those two? Where did they come from?" That stopped him and he turned to me.

"We...have a lot to discuss." he replied, and trotted back to camp.


End file.
